Only love can hurt like this
by PowderdSUGAAAR
Summary: An Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

The war on Naboo had been won and the celebrations lasted all day through to the evening, Queen Amidala had joined in on the merriment and indulged politicians in their small talk and courtesies. Little Ani had been close to her side most of the day which she didn't mind, The Queen had grown fond of the boy, knowing he was still missing his mother terribly and had just lost the Jedi who saved him from Tatooine, Qui-Gon had been a kind mentor and Anakin grew attached to him even in the short time they had spent together. So, Padme indulged him today, allowing him to shadow her, even dancing with him in the evening within the great hall of the palace, a playful dance, spinning him around causing him to smile from ear to ear. When the music slowed Padme took Anakin's hand and began walking from the dance floor, noticing Obi-Wan amongst the crowed. She hadn't spoken to him much since his Master's passing, he was dealing with his grief as all Jedi's do, deep in meditation and contemplation. The sight of him now cause Padme to blush a little, he had been so brave when helping her people take back their planet, she had never had a crush before and knew he only saw her as a child but that didn't stop her cheeks from reddening at the sight of him. As if hearing her thoughts Obi-Wan caught her gaze nodding his head while smiling softly, Anakin sulked at the exchange.

"Come now Ani, it's late, we must get you to bed." Padme spoke softly, still holding his hand as they walked.

"But I'm not tired! Just one more hour, Please!" Anakin protested, hating the fact Padme saw him as just a little child.

"Now Ani, I can't very well leave you with strangers, it's late for me too and it will take me most of the night to untie my hair." She nudged him playfully, at that Anakin smiled and was contented and after Padme tucked him in, she made her way to her room. The night was clear, the air crisp, the only sounds were of waterfalls and faint music from the hall at the other end of the palace. Padme stopped at one of the many balconies to take in the view and the momentary rest bite, deeply inhaling the clean air she had missed during her time at Coruscant, feeling peace wash over her.

* * *

"You seem a little on edge."

"Not at all."

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks."

Anakin scoffed, "_You_ fell into that nightmare, Master... I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh... yes." Obi-Wan chuckled, "You're sweating. Relax."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Anakin fidgeted with his robe.

As they entered Senator Padme's apartment, Anakin's nerves became more tense, his eyes darting straight towards her as soon as she stepped into the living room. She had fully blossomed into the radiant young woman he knew she would be, her thick brown hair held up elegantly, brown eyes twinkling in the light and her lips, soft, drawing him in. She smiled at the sight of Obi-Wan, though his appearance had changed much, his bright blue eyes still carried warmth and kindness within them and without thought she hugged him to greet him. "Master Kenobi! It's good to see you." Only when stepping back to see the Jedi next to him, she realized who was standing before her. "Ani? Is that you?" Anakin shyly nodded as Padme gave him a hug, holding her tight, and for a brief moment he felt excitement run through him like electricity. Padme felt a tingling through her whole body, a rush of excitement rushed over her, a feeling she had never experienced and was a little embarrassed at her sudden change of demeanor. Stepping back from the embrace, "My goodness, you've grown." She mustered, hoping no one had noticed her flushed appearance.

Anakin smiled, "So have you... More beautiful I mean."

Padme was at a loss for words, in an effort for regain her composure she reminded herself that this was little Ani. "Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

* * *

That evening Anakin had been assigned to watch over the Senator in hopes they'd catch the assassin attempting to take her life. She had ordered her hand maids away for the evening as Padme didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her. After changing into her night dress and gown Padme sat in the living room, untying her hair. Anakin turned to face her from the window.

"Will you tell me of your adventures since coming a Jedi?" she smiled, "You must find babysitting me boring in comparison."

"I wouldn't say that." Anakin came to sit beside her and gestured to help with her hair, "May I?" Padme paused before allowing him to help her. As he tenderly untied her soft curls Anakin told her tales of his travels with Obi-Wan, Padme laughed at the pickles they had gotten themselves into, while sporadically loosing herself in the electricity of Anakin's touch as he ran fingers through her hair. Each time the sensation rushed up from her core, Padme found herself leaning more into Anakin, until her back almost rested upon his chest. Realizing the intimacy of the situation, knowing it to be wrong, she brought herself back to logical thought sitting back upright and thanking Anakin or his help. Turning to face him to create more distance between them, a look of disappointment clear to see on his face.

The Following evening Padme readied for bed in her bathroom away from her body guard, chastising herself for the attraction she felt towards Anakin _He was just a boy when we met! This is wrong! _Repeating it over and over again until she felt composed enough to go into the living room where he waited. When she greeted him, she reverted to her Senator training and spoke coolly and kept her distance. Anakin sensed the change in her demeanor immediately, asking her what was the matter. Padme thought fast, blaming it on her current house arrest and the need of being baby sat, when she was quite capable of looking after herself. Anakin loved how fearless Padme was, smiling at her words, but knew she needed protecting at this moment so offered her a release from her tension. Making his way to where she stood trying to take her hand but Padme pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She puzzled, still unnerved by her newly aroused feelings. Anakin smiled his devilish smile at her. "I can help you relax." Padme looked him up and down still unwilling to move, "Trust me." he added, to which she hesitantly gave him her hand as he led her to her room.

"Excuse me, but what are we doing in here?" She exclaimed, still holding Anakin's hand as he thumbed light circles between her thumb and forefinger.

"Well you can't very well sleep on the couch... no funny business," He raised both hands in the air to protest his innocence, "Jedi's honor." She followed him to the bed, "It will help you sleep."

"Then make sure you stay very much above the covers." She sighed as she lay on her side wrapping the covers about her tightly. As soon as her head rested on the pillow, she felt the warmth of Anakin's body behind her, his hand placed on her temple as feelings of peace melted away her worries and tension, her body becoming heavy as all the muscles gave into rest. As she drifter further into sleep Anakin admired how the moonlight caused her skin to look even more radiant, how her steady breathing soothed his chaotic mind, kissing her gently on the crown of her head before leaving the bedroom.

Not long after, Anakin heard the buzzer for Padme's apartment, Obi-Wan had come to check on him.

"Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan inquired while scanning the area.

"Quiet as a tomb... No harm will come to her, I sense everything going on in that room." Anakin boasted.

"You look tiered... And besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

"Possibly."

Anakin was beginning to feel annoyed with his Master, _He just wants to be here... alone... with Padme. _Before Anakin could vocalize his displeasure both he and Obi-Wan sensed movement in Padme's room. Both running in. Anakin igniting his lightsaber in an instant. Leaping onto the bed where Padme lay, slicing both Kouhun worms in two. Padme awoke startled as Obi-Wan leapt through the window in pursuit of the droid.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked, breathless, as the adrenalin still pumped through his body. Padme, still in shock, nodded in reply.

"Stay here and lock your door. I'll come back soon." Anakin kissed her firmly on her forehead before running from the room to help Obi-Wan.

* * *

Padme was restless while waiting for Anakin's return, taking the blaster from her bedside drawer before sitting at the couch for what seemed like and age. Finally, she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Anakin."

Padme sighed in relief, unlocking the door, Anakin rushed in scooping her in his arms. "Are you alright?" The worry causing his voice to crack. Padme's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as their heads nestled against one another. "I-I'm ok" She spoke, still deep in his embrace nuzzling his neck feeling overwhelming comfort in his arms. A comfort she never wanted to leave and thoughts of how she should not feel this way had gone, for this man had saved her. The pair parted a little, breathlessly looking deep into each other's eyes, silence fell between them as their lips drew closer. A growing ache deep in Padme's stomach throbbed as Anakin closed the gap, kissing her softly at first, then fiercer as Padme's moans awoke new feelings of ecstasy within him.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin lifted Padme pining her against the apartment door, a squeak of excitement burst from her lips causing the pair to part and smile at one another, his blue eyes twinkling back at her as he playfully kissed her on the nose before drawing kissed from her neck down to her the top of her breast. The pulsing ache rose up once more, her legs weakening, relying on him solely for stability. Suddenly the buzzer of her door rang causing Padme to snap out of her lust. "Who on Naboo could that be?" She whispered. "Ignore it." Anakin muttered, still tracing kisses on her supple skin, Padme swatting him playfully.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Obi-Wan, My Lady."

The pair stared at one another, "Um... One moment!" She prized Anakin away from the door, quickly grapping a pillow and blanket and throwing them on the couch, mouthing to him to make himself look as if he were sleeping there for the night due to the intruder. Anakin smirked at her before falling onto the uncomfortable chair when Padme opened the door to greet Obi-Wan.

As he entered the parlor, he noted his Padawan's presence, nodding to him before continuing to speak with the Senator. "I came to see all was well here after earlier. Apologies for the window." He smiled, Padme smiled back, ribbing him as she assured him he would be getting the bill for the new window soon. Anakin cleared his throat, reminding the pair of his presence, they were too familiar for his liking. Padme made her excuses of feeling tiered as she led Obi-Wan out the apartment door to say her goodbyes, the bright light of the hallway allowed Obi to see a marking in her chest. "My Lady, were you hurt?" Padme's eyes directed to where he was staring above her breast, noticing purple bruising, unable to think she began to stammer her words as she closed her robe tighter. The reality of the marking then dawned on Obi-Wan as his brows furrowed, "Might I speak with you in private, Tomorrow?" Padme agree to meet with the Jedi as she cringed inside knowing what it would be concerning. As she made her way back into the apartment Anakin attempted to carry on from where they had left things but Padme merely kissed him softly, weary from the night's events, leading him to her room so they could get some rest.

* * *

Padme was disturbed from her sleep hearing Anakin toss and turn in the bed next to her, turning to face him she attempted to sooth his nightmare, but his struggling worsened until he finally jolted awake. His torso glistened with sweat as beads ran down his face, taking him a moment to realize he wasn't in his own room, turning to see Padme's look of concern. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him allowing him to rest his head on her bosom. "It's ok," She ran her fingers through his hair as he clung onto her, "It was just a dream."

"No... it wasn't, she's dying, and I'm helpless to stop it!" He squeezed tighter around Padme's waist as he sobbed into her chest.

"Who's dying Ani?... Talk to me." She continued to comfort him until his sobbing subsided, hearing her heart beat relaxed him once more, now calm enough to explain what he had seen in his vision. Padme assured him it must have only been a dream but Anakin knew his mother was in danger, and he had to find some way to save her.

That morning Padme went to speak with Obi-Wan in private as he had requested, she didn't have to be a Jedi to feel his judgmental gaze upon her last night, knowing he would now be using his moral high ground to lecture her. As she walked toward him, he felt her force signature before turning to face her, her energy was always warm and inviting and he understood why his Padawan could not resist such an alluring presence. Keeping his greeting polite and courteous, as always, Obi-Wan lead the Senator through the gardens at the Jedi Temple as they conversed. "My Lady, it's no secret that my Padawan bares feelings for you, I had only hoped that you would not encourage his behavior."

Padme cleared her throat. "Master Kenobi, I'm afraid I have no inkling of Ani's feelings... There is only friendship between us."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh, "Ever the politician." Leading her through to the central garden where an ornate water feature was surrounded by plush cushions, a place Jedi could come to meditate. "Come, sit." He held her hand, helping her balance as she sat on one of the large floor cushions before sitting at the one next to her. "Anakin is already in rather a fragile state of mind."

"I know." Padme blurted out without thought, thinking of how upset he had been in her bed. Obi-Wan looked at her curiously. "Oh, he... told me of his nightmare."

"Of course. Well, then you know how easily attached he gets. And you are a beautiful woman, I worry he is getting a little too fond of you."

"That seems a little unfair, it's his mother he worries for." Pausing a little after the words he had spoken. "I do not expect any crush, Ani _might_ or _might not_ have, to effect his abilities as a Jedi... After all, we have _all_ had our adolescent crushes, have we not? And I for one grew out of mine just fine, as I'm sure Ani will do the same." She hoped the Jedi before her had understood the meaning of her words, for she truly had snapped out of her childish fondness of him.

"I'm not sure that will be possible if you to continue allowing him to do that." He pointed to where he had seen the marking on her the previous night, Padme gasped attempting to stand, but it was proving difficult in her tightly bound dress. The sight of her struggling brought laughter to Obi-Wan's lips. "I'm glad you find this funny." She protested. He rose, taking her hand and helped her to her feet while she stumbled a little off the unsteady seat. "I can't see how this is at all conducive to peaceful meditation." She carried on while struggling to free her shoe from the overly sized cushion, Obi-Wan aided her, kneeling down while still helping her balance, "Well, us Jedi don't walk around in heels, for a start." He japed, "Or wear such binding attire." Finally releasing the shoe. "There!" He exclaimed gleefully, his dashing smile reaching his eyes as he straightened up, gazing at her, not realizing he still had hold of her hand. After a short pause he stepped away, allowing her to leave.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to say before fleeing the Temple.

* * *

"Master Yoda, I do not feel he's able to take on this task you ask of him."

"Worry for your Padawan, you do." The gentle Master replied.

"I worry he is developing an attachment, and sending them off to Naboo will only strengthen it." He walked slowly, keeping with the little green Jedi's pace. The council meeting had just concluded, Obi-Wan rarely disagreed with the council's ruling but after the knowledge he had just gained of Padme and Anakin, he feared where it would lead.

"Any proof, have you?"

"Well no, not as such, but-"

"Then in your Padawan, you must trust..." Yoda still sensing Obi's worry continued. "After finding this Bounty Hunter, replace your Padawan, you can."

"But Master, won't she be safe once he's been caught?"

"Shrouded, the Dark Side is. Not safe, until real threat, is found."

* * *

They lay on the grass watching the clouds drift by, soaking up the Naboo sun as birds sang their songs, it had been a week of pure bliss. Since returning, Padme had shown Anakin all of her favorite gardens, but here, by the lake, is where they felt most at peace. Hardly anyone came or disturbed them, as it was a part of the Palace's private grounds. Here they could hold each other without fear of being caught as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, playing with loose curls of hair that framed her face so beautifully. Padme wished they could stay like this forever, no Politic, no Jedi rules, just here in his arms, listening to the rhythm of his heart as she playfully drew her fingers over his chest. She had even taken him to dinner at her parent's home, her mother seeing right away the fondness between them, confiding in Padme that he was quite dashing and was pleased to see her daughter so happy. Anakin spoke with her Father in the garden, his conversation was not as light hearted as Padme's worried Father demanded to know how much danger his daughter was in, only relaxing when Anakin swore he would give his life to protect her... Yet now, here by the lake, hidden within the grass, he imagined if they could stay like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was still filled with concern for his Padawan, speaking with Mace and Yoda did nothing to resolve the sense of danger he felt. During his evening meditations, Obi focused on his young friend, each time he could sense peace and had to admit he hadn't felt Anakin's force signature at peace in quite some time. Perhaps Padme was helping Anakin after all, Obi-Wan's thoughts lingered a while, thinking of Padme brought a faint smile to his lips so Obi mused to check up on his old friend this evening as he sat to meditate. After slowing his breathing and quieting his mind Obi was able focus on her signature, he was naturally drawn to it, the warmth it emanated. As his awareness of her grew he sensed a difference in her, her breathing was erratic, pulse racing; adrenalin coursing through her body. Obi-Wan initially thought she was in danger and was about to leave his meditation to alert the council, that was, until she spoke. Spoke words he hadn't expected would wound him. "mmmmm.. Ani.." Obi-Wan abruptly shot out of his meditation, grasping what he had witnessed, causing nausea to wash over him. He had suspected their closeness but witnessing it rose new feelings Obi was not used to, he almost felt a sudden hint of jealousy within him... With a heavy sigh Obi-Wan centered himself. There was no time for this now, Obi-Wan had a job to do, Padme and Anakin's foolishness would have to wait until he had caught the Bounty Hunter.

* * *

A fire burned within the hearth, causing golden hues to cascade throughout the room, the heat of the flames mirrored the growing urgency between Padme and Anakin. They had just finished supper and were finally alone, away from prying eyes of the palace. Padme entered he parlor first, Anakin swiftly behind her, locking the door. As she walked up to the heat of the fireplace Anakin embraced her from behind, bringing her flush against him, a surge of longing rising within them as he held her waist close to him, pushing his aching manhood between her cheeks. To be able to touch her again, after too long a day forced apart, was bliss. Anakin groaned into the nape of her neck. Padme remembered how they had both been so nervous the first time they slept together, both innocent to the ways of lust. Anakin worshiped her, tracing kisses all around her body, both a little unsure of what to do to please the other. Now their love was like a drug, a passion they had to act on; no longer satisfied waiting until night fall, they would now seek out stolen moments when they were alone in the day. Anakin had wanted to whisk her away a few times on this day too, but Padme had been stuck in endless meetings. Now, by the fire, he could wait no longer. Using the force to lift her skirt, Anakin brought his member between her legs, it quickly becoming slick with her desire for him. Feeling her readiness Anakin thrust into her, the motion caused the pair to moan, Padme reaching for the fireplace to steady herself. Anakin stayed still for a moment before thrusting harder and deeper, pulling her waist closer to his with each thrust. His free hand encasing hers on the fireplace. Padme whimpered "mmmmm.. Ani.." Hearing her speak his name drove Anakin over the edge, thrusting harder, faster, until his passion erupted within her. At once loosening his tightened grip on Padme's slight frame as his body calmed from its fever, still inside of her, Anakin traced kisses on the back of her neck before his body demanded rest.

* * *

Padme woke to the sun beginning to light her room, a light breeze caused her arm to prickle with goosebumps, reaching for Anakin's warmth; noting he was already up and stood on the balcony. She makes her way to the balcony, watching him meditate for a brief moment, not wanting to disrupt him she turns to walk away.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing."

Padme walked to him as he turned to face her, embracing him. "You had a nightmare again last night." Anakin rested his head on hers. "Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you."

"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain...They're killing her!" Anakin felt a rage beginning to bubble within him "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, but I must go. I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice."

"Then we will go together."

* * *

Obi-Wan had reached Kamino, a perilous world of tremendous rain and clashing waves, here he searched for answers regarding the Bounty Hunter. In his meeting with the Prime minister of Tipoca, a grand city fixed amidst the horrendous seas, Obi-Wan learnt of a clone army created on the orders of a previous Jedi. Informing the council of their existence before tracking the assassin to Geonosis, a dry planet filled with giant creatures, fortunately Obi-Wan had managed to contact Anakin before being captured. Now, he waited, patient as always.

Obi-Wan was awoken by guards escorting him, still shackled, to a large opening where a crowd cheered. It seemed to be a fight pit, and he was the entertainment, Obi calmed his thoughts spying around him for ways to escape while the guards transferred his shackles to a post in the center of the pit. He wasn't there long before two more were brought out, none other than his Padawan and Padme. "Ah, I was beginning to wonder if you'd had my message."

"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you."

"It looks like you're doing a good job so far."

All three were now tied to a post, in the arena, three great monsters were released.

"I Have a bad feeling about this." Anakin looked at his Master, not noticing Padme had already begun to pull herself up the post using her chains.

"Take the one on the left. I'll take the one on the right."

"What about Padme?"

Obi-Wan gestured with his head "Looks like she's already on top of things."

One of the three creatures charge at Anakin. He jumps upward as the beast crashes into the post. Anakin lands on its back. Using the beast's horn to break the chains, wrapping what's left of them around its neck. Obi-Wan dodges a claw. And another. The third strike catching his chains, breaking him free. Hands still cuffed together. Obi jumps and rolls from each attack. Padme whips the creature attempting to reach her, but it claws at her back. Obi-Wan grapples a passing Picador's spear. Jabbing at the Acklay. Throwing the spear into its chest. But the creature merely bites the spear in two. Anakin charges at the Nexu, still trying to reach Padme, knocking it to the ground.

"Jump!"

Padme leaps from the post. Landing on the Reek, wrapping her arms around Anakin.

"You ok?"

"Sure, never better." She smirks before kissing him on the cheek. Obi-Wan runs and bounds onto the creature behind Padme, she reaches out to him, ensuring he doesn't fall. Her hand grabbing his thigh, as one of his still cuffed hands grabs onto her arm to steady himself. Suddenly surrounded by battle droids the Reek halts, Anakin glances behind him, noting the closeness of his Master and his love. Before he could separate them, ships came down, carrying hundreds of clones. Jedi ignited their lightsabers all around them, cause a great battle to ensue.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme and some clone soldiers boarded a ship in pursiut of Count Dooku. A blast at the side of the ship causing Padme to fall, landing on the sand, unconcious.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin demanded.

"Anakin! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi turned to the pilot, "Follow that speeder!"

"Lower the ship!"

Obi-Wan's patience was wearing thin, he knew full well how attached they were but right now he needed to catch Dooku and Anakin was behaving like a child. "I can't take Dooku alone! I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now!... We have a job to do!"

"I don't care! Put the ship down!"

"Come to your senses!" His patience had all but gone, the sooner this mission was over the better, then he could let the council deal with Anakin.

* * *

"Anakin!" Padme rushed to him, seeing he was severely hurt, Dooku had taken his hand during the battle. They both embrace, ignorant of the people around them. Yoda notices, feeling the bond between them.

* * *

"Right, your concern for your Padawan was." Yoda spoke in private with Obi-Wan.

"Master, I admit I'm at a loss with Anakin. I feel the Council might fare better at helping him."

"Speak with the Senator, you will. Tell her, to end it, she must..." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement with the small Jedi. "But Master, what will become of Anakin?"

"Not the first Jedi to fall, is he. Nor the last, will he be. Follow the Councils orders, he must."

Obi-Wan spoke with Padme, informing her Anakin was no longer a suitable body guard now they are attached, and he would be taking Anakin's place. After some time protesting against the accusation, Padma conceded when Obi told her it was not too late for Anakin to redeem himself, and remain a Jedi. She agreed to break things off with him but requested she be allowed to do it in private, she cared deeply for him and owed him that at least. Obi-Wan agreed.

* * *

"Ani... I have to tell you something." The sound of concern was clear in her voice, Anakin had noticed how distant she had been the whole journey back to Naboo. "Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda know Ani, they know about us."

"That's impossible! How would they know?"

"Master Obi-Wan suspected back on Coruscant, an-"

"He's meddling!... He's always criticizing! Never listens... It's not fair!" Anakin rose from the bed in frustration. "He's jealous, you know, of you and I." His brooding eyes glared out of Padme's bedroom window. Padme sat up in the bed. "He cares for you; he says if we stop this now you can still become a Jedi while he..."

"While he what?" Anakin turned to face her, "While he what?"

"While he... ensures my continued safety, by taking your place as my body guard." Items next to Anakin began to rattle. Padme rushed to him, taking his flesh hand and his new robotic hand in hers. "Don't do this. I love you." At that Anakin smiled, a storm still visible within his eyes. "I told Obi-Wan I brought you here to end it, but I won't, I can't. I truly... Deeply love you."

A sigh of relief came from Anakin. "And I love you." The pair kissed softly, "Marry me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I'd like to thank all the folks who've reviewed so far, I love these characters, so hope you guys continue enjoying the story. To the request I received regarding babies, no spoilers here, keep reading to find out** 😊

* * *

Anakin had insisted they not see each other until the wedding, as not to bring misfortune upon them on their special day, so the evening before their wedding he said his farewells. Kissing her hand, bringing butterflies to Padme's stomach, each coyly smiling at the other. Truly lost in their love affair. As they stood at her apartment door, neither wished to break away from the other; the rest of the world could have slipped away and neither would have noticed. "I must go." Anakin sighed, taking both her hands in his, kissing them sweetly once more as he took in their scent. Padme always smelled of sweet honey and flowers, the aromas she bathed in, Anakin had bathed with her once and found the fragrance lingered on him too, causing him to think of his love far more that he usually did during the day. Padme smiled "You don't _have_ to go." Her eyes teased him, beckoning him to stay.

"But I must! Seeing the bride before the wedding is bad fortune, is it not?" His flesh hand cupped her face. "And I only wish for a lifetime of happiness with you." He smiled at her; eyes filled with joy like a child excited for their birthday, innocence and anticipation beaming from his every being. Resting his forehead on hers before kissing one last time, Padme could feel the energy emitting from Anakin, heightening her own elation, almost overwhelming her.

* * *

It had been a long day, or at least it felt like that to Padme, duties in the day kept her busy but she had longed for it to end so she could finally be reunited with her love. Anakin had disappeared, she was sure he would come to her, missing her as much as she missed him. But he had kept true to his word. As afternoon came, Padme almost flew back to her room to ready herself. Anakin had left 3PO in Padme's room, to help her get ready. "Oh! 3PO, I didn't expect to find you here."

"Master Ani insisted you were not to be alone. I can't possibly see what I could do to help, I'm not programmed to dress people. And I know nothing of feminine attire, I-"

"It's quite alright 3PO," Padme smiled at the worrisome droid, "I can ready myself, did Ani tell you where I am to meet him?"

"Ah! Yes! I am to escort you to Varykino Lake, Miss."

The sun was beginning to set as Padme readied herself, adorned in a stunning white gown made of lace, it clung to her shapely curves while draping freely to the floor, a matching lace veil covering her hair. 3PO escorted her to one of the terraces overlooking Varykino Lake, where Anakin awaited her arrival. At Anakin's side stood a member of the Brotherhood of Cognizance, an old almost forgotten religion on Naboo. Padme had requested he officiate the wedding, knowing the secret of their vows would be safe with the secluded sect of Monks.

Padme's heart skipped at the sight of Anakin, his eyes drank in her image slowly making her way towards him, each lost in the other. The ceremony was simple, both using alias names, 3PO and R2 watched silently as each spoke their vows.

* * *

"ani where are you taking me?" Padme giggled, blindfolded, clinging onto Anakin's arm for guidance.

"No peeking!... It's a surprise." He taunted.

"So, this is what you were up to today?"

"Maybe." He held onto her arm as he led her up the stone steps leading to a cottage hidden away amongst the trees. When they arrived, he removed the blindfold. Padme gasped at the beauty before her, lit candles trailing up the path to the front door as greenery framed the house like something from a painting. "Oh! Ani! It's wonderful!"

"Not nearly as wonderful as you." He whispered in her ear, whisking her up in his arms, carrying her to the door. "Could you?" He glanced at the door handle for Padme to open. "My hands are a little full." He laughed. Padme socked his chest, snorting back as she pushed the door open. The house was filled with candles and petals, scattered on the floor leading up a wooden staircase, Padme was rendered speechless.

The trail of petals continued to an upstairs bedroom, led by Ani, Padme entered as candle light flickered. She became timid, like she had been their first night together. Anakin seemed equally apprehensive, his heart quickening as nerves overtook him. Drawing her to him, kissing her faintly on the lips before removing her veil, allowing long hair to cascade around her. Anakin was sure he must be in a dream. A dream he never wanted to wake from, surely, he could not truly be married to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy? She, a Goddess before him, he would worship her always. Discarding the vail to the ground, Anakin began gingerly kissing Padme, starting at her cheeks, down to her neck, then nibbling her ear. Padme giggled, music to Anakin's ears, her stomach ached and fluttered at his touch. As if they had been parted for months, her body could no longer handle the anticipation, wanting, needing, yearning for his every touch. Slowly he pulled the wedding gown from her shoulders, sending the delicate fabric cascading to the ground around Padme's feet. She aided him as he de-robed, her soft hands sending shivers through his core as his member grew harder, pulsing as his body trembled. Padme took his face in both hands, demanding he kiss her. Anakin cupped her buttocks in his hands, lifting Padme, so she could wrap her legs around him. Leading her to the bed, where pink and red rose petals shaped into a heart soon became disarrayed as he fell backwards onto it, Padme squealed at the sudden fall. "Ani!" Whacking his chest as he lay under her.

"Sorry, Mi Lady." He laughed. Pulling her back down to him, kissing her once more.

Finding his manhood, Padme made slow strokes with her hand before bringing the tip to her warm folds, deliberately lowering a little at a time onto his throbbing shaft. Anakin's eyes rolled, lying on the bed, as Padme moved to her own rhythm. Each time she sheathed him a little more, until he found himself fully within her, moaning, as each movement drove him deeper into oblivion. Padme cooed as their bodies began to glisten in the heat of their passion, her nails pressing into his chest. Anakin's hands gripped her hips, thrusting harder as his frenzy grew. Padme's murmurs became moans as she reached her climax. At once, Padme's body was electric, every nerve releasing the pleasure pent up inside as Anakin spilled his seed within her. Together their bodies lingered in the aftermath of their love, Padme falling onto his chest, both breathless, sleek in each other's sweat.


	5. Chapter 5

A little moon light crept in, all the candles but a few had burnt out leaving little visibility within the bedroom, the pair had still not slept. Padme's leg sprawled over Anakin's body as her head rested on his shoulder, their hands intertwined while they spoke of their future plans; mainly how they might find ways to speak to each other now they were to be separated. Their bodies were hardly covered by the bed sheets as the warm air flowing in from the window kissed their skin, still heated, from the intensity of their wedding night. Padme's hair ran wild across the pillows while Anakin rested his head on hers, almost burying his face within the thick brown curls, savoring every last detail of his sweet wife before tomorrow came. They had decided that Anakin would not contact her, Obi-Wan could be with her at any time and Senate meetings sometimes ran late; and it was now far too perilous to get caught. So, she would call him in the evenings as soon as she was free, his Jedi training would not carry on late into the night, making this plan much safer. Both vowing to see each other as soon as possible.

"Will you miss me terribly?" Padme gazed up at her husband.

"I'd cross all the Galaxies to be with you."

Padme rose her head to face him, "But will you miss me?" Sitting up to straddle him, she playfully tickled his ribs as she asked again. "I won't stop! Unless you confess, you will simply be lost without me!" Her hair tumbled over one shoulder covering one of her petite breasts, Anakin writhed about in a fit of laughter as Padme continued her torture. "Yes! Pahaha! Yes!... I'll miss you!" He cried, Padme relented her attack, still giggling slightly, admiring her husband's bare chest as the pair swiftly became aroused once more. Anakin's eyes loomed over her... Her pert breasts rising into little pink peaks, how her waist curved into full hips; beckoning him to pull her closer. Padme began to grind against him, encasing his growing penis within her inviting, warm folds. Anakin pulled her in for a kiss before flipping her onto the bed, their bodies still glistening from their previous frenzy as they cast away the world around them once more. Devoured by their thirst for one another. Bringing her knee over his shoulder, Anakin plunged his cock deep within her as she gasped, her wetness allowing him to thrust in and out with easy. His strong arms either side of her as she wailed, calling his name between moans, her hands teared into his back as he drove deeper into her. Pushing harder, driving Padme against the headboard as he quickened his pace, "I love you." He growled repeatedly into her shoulder as he began to reach his peak. "Aaahhhh!" Padme whimpered. Her core spilling over like a dam breaking its waters, cascading over his engorged phallus, heightening his pleasure. Feeling her release, Anakin ravished deeper, clashing into her cheeks until he too found his apex, holding Padme tight as his member pulsed inside her... Slowly coming back to rational thought, their bodies sticky, pooling in the aftermath of their lust.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to stay here, when I have business to attend on Coruscant!" Padme spat at Obi-Wan as he left the hanger, arriving at Naboo as Anakin boarded to leave.

"Pleasure to see you too, My Lady." He glinted back, impervious to her obvious outrage, turning to face his Padawan. "Anakin! I'm sorry this is the way of things, but you know it had to be done."

Anakin brooded wishing he could tell his Master, that in fact, he was now the happiest man alive. That the woman he loved was now his wife and that nothing could part them. But, he had to keep up pretenses; proceeding to scowl at Obi-Wan before replying, "Yes, Master."

"Good. May the Force be with you."

"And with you." Anakin boarded the ship, resisting the urge to look at Padme one last time.

Obi-Wan led Padme away from the ship as it began take off, "As for you, Senator, you are required to stay here until the Council is satisfied Anakin has rid himself of his attachment." Padme huffed.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, Padme was losing her sanity to boredom, refusing to convers much with Master Obi-Wan and purposefully defiant of his orders to alert him when she would be out in public. At night, she would call Anakin on her holocrom, hearing his voice quickly soothed her to sleep. Anakin watching her rest each time before ending the call, counting down the days until he would be with her again. Tonight Padme had been invited to attend a Nabooian ball, in honor of the new Queen, telling Obi-Wan she wasn't going of course. However, this was a welcomed distraction from her continual pining for her husband, just what she needed, an excuse to dress up quickly put a smile on her face as she pondered over which gown to wear. She decided on a corset dress in pale blue, sheer flowing fabric covered in floral print draped over her shoulders, with a full-length skirt that flowed in the same fabric as the sleeves. Her hair half pinned up in an ornate brooch of gold, dotted in blue stones, allowing her long curls to drape down her back. Just as she was opening the door to leave, Padme, nearly walked straight into Master Obi-Wan, "Oh!" She exclaimed, stopping herself from crashing into him.

"Just in time! I thought you might change your mind, it's a good thing _your body guard _is wise enough to check up on these things." He smiled at her.

She continued leaving her apartment, brushing past him. "I wouldn't say he is wise." He kept pace behind her. "My Lady, you wound me..."

"I thought Jedi were condemned to feel nothing at all."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Padme, I know this seems unfair, but surely, you must understand where his obsession with you could have led." Padme span round to face him, "Love is nothing to feel guilty of! He is human! Who are you to banish love!" Obi-Wan slowly closed the gap between them, arms crossed within his robe. "My Lady, love, and lust, are not one in the same." Padme attempted a retort but was a little flushed by his close proximity, turning to make her way to the ball scolding herself for being so foolish. As the night progressed Padme had drank a little to ease her tension, it was late into the night, Obi-Wan had remained at the edge of the grand hall watching for any suspect activity. He observed her as she meandered through the crowd, gracefully weaving in and out, speaking to the various people attending. They seemed just as enamored with her as he was, flocking to speak with the great Queen of Naboo who had fought to save them. His eyes wondering to her full bosom, highlighted so perfectly by her gown, _Stop this man! This is madness! _The hypocrisy of his actions were not lost on him. How could he discipline his young apprentice, when he too, was mesmerized by her beauty. In the moments he'd looked away Padme had disappeared. "Oh blast!" Instantly making for her apartment in an effort to find her, running down the long hall that led to the other end on the palace, finding her as he turned toward her room. "What in blazes are you playing at?" He called out, breathless as he caught up to her.

"Nothing, I'm merely making my way home."

He tugged on her arm, commanding her to stop. "How on Naboo am I supposed to keep you safe if all you do is sneak about?" Moving ahead of Padme, blocking her path. "You can't stay mad forever, My Lady."

Padme scoffed, "Oh really? Who are you to say I cannot be mad? I could rage forever for all you know."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, even when protesting, she was beautiful.

"Why are you smiling? Do I amuse you Master Jedi?"

"Exceedingly." He gleamed. Padme's brow furrowed as she pushed past him to open her apartment door, not acknowledging his presence, instead slamming the door in his face. "Night then, My Lady." He quipped through the shut door.

* * *

"Ahhh! Anakin!" The Chancellor rose from his seat, "It's good to see you again son!... Though... I had heard some troubling news... You being on some probation of sorts?"

Anakin made his way into Palpatine's office. "Yes, I... It's nothing really. Just brushing up on the Jedi code. And further training with Master Yoda."

"Good!... Good! Glad to hear it's nothing too serious... after all... I don't know where the Jedi would be without you." He patted Anakin on the back. "At least the whole Sand People business is out in the open now."

Anakin halted. "No, they're still unaware of what happened with my mother, I'm afraid I'm back due to other circumstance."

Palpatine smirked, a glint of pleasure within his eyes as he turned to shut the office door. "You are a spirited one, young Anakin... If there's anything I can do to help... You can confide in me always."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for re-uploading this chapter, I noticed a few errors that needed correcting. **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews :) **

* * *

"Ani!" Padme's face lit up, easing the young man's misgivings that she would not be itching for him as much as he did her, a smile releasing his apprehension. His wife looking ever more radiant, Anakin quickly becoming heated as his eyes roamed her, his desires going too long unfulfilled. "Oh Ani, I'm finally allowed off this Planet." She exclaimed in utter elation; Padme loved Naboo, but her Senator duties required her to be at Coruscant, reuniting with her husband had a hand in her present joy of returning too.

"I can't wait, my love." Soon he would be able to taste his sweet angel again. "When you return, the Chancellor has generously offered to help me see you in private. He-"

"Wait... What?"

"He knows... about us, he want's nothing more than to help us Padme..." Noting the look of concern on her face. "We can trust him, my love."

Padme's mouth was agape, taking a moment to register his words before finally speaking. "Does... Does he know we're married?"

He smiled again. "No, only that we care for each other, he doesn't share the Jedi's view on love..." Padme didn't seem convinced. "He sympathizes with our plight Padme." His voice losing its loving tone as her eyes continued to questioned the Chancellor's motives, he was a good man, a good friend, how could she think he would do anything that would cause them harm. Padme's brow knotted, still unconvinced, there was something about Palpatine that she couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew she ought not trust him entirely. Yet now, now he knew one of her deepest secrets, thankfully not the entirety of it which was some consolation she supposed. With a heavy sigh she let the matter drop. "Ok Ani." Only just spying his chest was visible over the holovid, his Jedi robes hung loose over him, she had missed the warmth it brought, longing for his touch once more. "I miss you." She confessed.

"And I you."

* * *

"Do remember to use our alias names." Obi-Wan glinted at her as they boarded the ship, Padme dressed in rather underwhelming attire in order to blend in with the crowd, every precaution needed to be taken to prevent another attempt on her life. Reaching their small cabin to unload what little belongings she was permitted to bring. "Why would I forget?"

"I never dreamed you would forget... Purposefully defying my orders however..."

Padme choked. "What's this?" She protested.

"It's appears to be a bed, My Lady." He countered, entering the room after her.

"_Yes,_ I can see that... Why is there only one?" Turning on her heels to face him.

"Because... _Milady, _as far as these people are concerned, you are my wife. And last I checked; wives shared their husbands' bed." Finding a chair in the corner, pointing it out, "Not to worry, I'll make myself comfortable there."

"Good." She dismissed his presence as she unpacked her clothing, folding them neatly into the small set of drawers provided. The room was simple, with only a small fresher adjoining it, the bed; even though made for two, was drastically smaller to what she was used to.

"I'll go see what there is to eat, would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Still determined to reject his presence though her stomach betrayed her at the mention of food, letting out and immense growl, causing them both to laugh.

"You sure about that?" He delighted. Padme feigning a scorn in his direction before succumbing to his offer.

* * *

Finding a quiet corner to eat their meal, Padme couldn't help but feel guilty for how she had been treating her old friend. Friend? Were they even that anymore? It had been so long since they had truly spoken with one another. "I'm sorry." She felt compelled to say. Obi was a little taken back. "For what? You have nothing to apologize for."

"I do, I've been behaving like a child. When all you have tried to do is keep me safe." Reaching over the table to clasp his hand. "I am thankful for that."

Obi-Wans larger hand swallowing hers whilst instinctively grazing his thumb over her fingers, sharing a moment of understanding as they looked into each other's eyes.

As lights dimmed recreating a form of artificial night, Obi-Wan and Padme stayed within the sanctuary of their cabin, Padme lay in bed as Obi-Wan shivered under a thin sheet, though booking a twin bed may have seemed odd for a married couple Obi-Wan sorely regretted not doing so now.

"You're shivering." She stated.

"Nothing a Jedi can't handle." He replied, his voice trembling a tad.

"Come here, you won't be any use to me if you don't get any sleep." She moved to one side of the bed to accommodate him. "After all, we're friends now, yes? I can't very well leave you shivering all night while I'm toasty in here."

"Again?... I wasn't aware we stopped being friends." A smile tugged on the corner of his lip as Padme giggled. Obi-Wan thought sleeping next to her might be even more of a distraction than the cold, but Padme kept insisting until he complied, there was no arguing with her when her mind was made. He carefully lay as far as possible on his side of the bed, flat on his back chastising himself as he sneaked glimpses of Padme sleeping next to him, her chocolate curls spilling around her in the most magnificent way. Obi-Wan loved when her hair hung freely; remembering the time he'd first seen her without all the fancy attire a Nabooian Queen was required to wear, thinking she was merely a hand maid, yet her smile separated her from the others. Now she was next to him, sleeping soundly, unaware of his turmoil as he summoned all of his strength not to take her in his arms.

* * *

Morning lights began to stir his eyes, arms stretched out, he fought to keep them shut in an attempt to get a little more sleep. Drifting in and out of slumber he realized his right arm was numb, lazily opening one eye he saw Padme's back next to him, using his arm as a make shift pillow. _Oh force!_ This was too close for his liking, waking with morning glory was nuisance enough but now the object of his desire had him trapped, increasing the tightening in his sleep pants. Halting his thoughts, Obi-Wan froze as Padme rolled in her sleep to face him nesting her head in his chest, hand resting on the bare part exposed by the loose undershirt. Each movement resonating into his core prompting him to encase his arm around her, to which her body responded and curled deeper into him, there he dozed off once more.

She had missed her husband next to her, missed the warmth of his arms around her, missed his hands on her skin. She had never gotten used to sleeping alone after he left, part due to becoming accustomed to his presence and part due to her wanton going unfulfilled, now in his arms once more her heat slowly began to rise. His breathing was so calming, she didn't remember when she's last felt so content in his arms, he often stirred in her bed tirelessly. Perhaps their reunion had brought him some reprieve from his endless unrest? Padme sleepily smiled at that and while still not fully woken she brought her leg up, accidentally grazing him. A shiver coursed through her; wells of the desire locked away for too long threatening to spill over as she brushed against it, sighing as her body began to wriggle of its own volition.

Obi-Wan was abruptly called from sleep as Padme's leg swept across him, lightly kissing the already alert part of him, a distinct sound of pleasure escaping his lips as his heavy eyes refused to open. His hand returning the sensation of its own accord, drawing lines up and down from her spine to the small of her back, her delicate fingers tangling within his chest hair.

Padme breathed a little deeper as Anakin played with her back, his touch slow... sensual, different from his usual urgency, awakening new senses. Her body becoming heady as her hand played with his smooth chest, but... that was odd; his chest felt... fuzzy. That couldn't be right. She continued her search as fingers confirmed she was definitely playing with wiry hair, now waking she slowly lifted her head to see. "That's odd." She faintly spoke to herself, as the horror of her predicament dawned on her, "Obi-Wan!" Her screech piercing his eyes open, both of them now aware of the compromising position they were in, Padme fleeing the scene into the fresher as she apologized profusely.

* * *

"No... no, no, no, no." Was all the said in hushed tones, leaning her weight against the sink. Splashing herself with cold water before attempting to clear up the situation.

Obi-Wan resolved to dress before she returned, both a little embarrassed and he didn't want to offend her further, her howling confirmation enough of her horror. Removing his slept in under shirt and sleep pants for fresh attire.

"Obi-Wan I'm sorr-" Padme waltzed back into the room ready to discuss the situation until she gasped at the sight of him. For a split second she didn't want to look away, seeing clearly for the first time his toned Jedi body, forged in a little more muscle than Anakin's lean frame, dotted with battle scars. Obi-Wan rushed to grab a covering for his indecency while Padme flushed at the cheeks, finally averting her eyes, "Oh force!" She blurted out, looking at anything but him. At that Obi-Wan laughed, "And I was changing to _ease_ tensions."

Padme relaxed, laughing with him as he alleviated the situation in only the way Obi-Wan could. "As I was saying... I'm sorry for-"

"No need, My Lady." He cut across; making his way to her now his trousers were securely on, taking hold of her chin, tenderly bringing her face to look at him. "You have nothing to apologies for." His warm eyes, beckoning her to ease her worries as she smiled back at his reassuring gaze. _If only that were true. _Padme longed to tell the dear man before her why she was so guilt ridden. Tell him of her vows to his Padawan. How now, even this simple act of kindness between them felt like a betrayal, his touch now rendering her putty in his hands... Causing conflict within her heart.


End file.
